


something in common

by knightinbrightfeathers



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinbrightfeathers/pseuds/knightinbrightfeathers
Summary: The first time Daine meets Kel, she's bruised, bloody, and holding an injured animal- and she just keeps coming.





	something in common

**Author's Note:**

> I was sure I had posted this on my tumblr ages ago, but I can't find it. Originally this was for a prompt request, but I can't find the prompt either. I think it was something to do with Kel and Daine bonding.  
> There is a short mention of an animal being abused and hurt, as well as Kel being beat up, as per the canon.

"Hi," says the girl. "Do you have a vet here?"

Daine looks at her. She's younger than Daine, no older than fifteen, even though she's much taller and could pass for older. She's also a mess, clothes rumpled and torn, lip split.

"We do,” she says gently, “but she only treats animal injuries. I think you need a human doctor."

The girl looks down at herself. "Oh. No. Not for me." She holds out two cupped hands filled with something feathered and shivery. "I found some kids torturing it and I thought maybe you could help?"

Daine looks at the sparrow nestled in the girl's hands. "Of course. Come on, I'll take you to Onua. She's our vet, she can help this little lady."

"She's a girl?"

"Uh huh. See how there's no black bib under the beak? That's how you tell between male and female sparrows."

"Cool," the girl says, and then winces. "Ouch. I think I hurt my mouth."

"You definitely did." They reach Onua's office, and Daine knocks before entering. "Hey, doc, we've got a patient."

Onua looks up from the computer and raises her eyebrows. "I see. Not exactly my specialty, you know."

"She's just the messenger. She-wait, what's your name?"

"Kel."

"Kel brought a sparrow. Broken wing, I think."

"Let's have a look," Onua says, and Kel hands her bird over. "Hmm. Yes, that wing's definitely broken, but it looks clean. There's no reason she won't heal." To Kel, she says, "Are you keeping her until she's healed? I can teach you how to take care of her. If not, I'll take her."

Kel nods. "I can do it."

"Good girl."

Daine places a comforting hand on Kel's shoulder. "That was a good thing you did, bringing her here. Not many people would care enough about an injured bird to do that."

"It’s not a big deal," Kel says.

"You fought off a group of attackers to save this bird. You're my hero," Daine says, and Kel finally, finally smiles.

_-_

"Hi, I'm here about a cat," says the woman, and Daine grins.

"Kel! It's so nice to see you." Daine leans over to peer at the tiny orange kitten peeking out of the sweater in Kel's arms. "And your new friend. Another daring rescue attempt?"

"Not so daring. I found him stuck in a garbage bag. You might not want to get so close."

"I've smelled worse," Daine says, before the kitten wriggles a paw free and swipes at her.

"Griffin, no," Kel says, tucking another fold of sweater around the kitten.

"Feisty," Daine remarks. "Are you adopting this one? Onua's not here today, but I can schedule his shots for tomorrow, if you like."

"Actually, I was hoping you could take him."

"You sure? We're pretty full, and you've named him already."

"I can't," Kel says. "I'm only on leave for a week. Please? It's the only no kill shelter in the area."

"Well, of course we'll take him!" Daine says. She leaves her seat behind the reception desk, leading Kel to the cages, where a chubby teenager is emptying a giant bag of dog food into a trough. "Maura, take over in the front for a bit, okay?"

"Sure."

"Maura’s a new volunteer," Daine tells Kel. “She has a gecko.”

"Like you?"

"Kitten’s a red ackie, actually.”

“No, I mean a volunteer.”

“Well, I work here now, but like I used to be, yeah. How about you? How've you been, Protector of the Small?"

Kel ducks her head at the old nickname. Her hair's even shorter than it used to be, cropped close to her scalp. "You know. Afghanistan. Fighting the good fight."

"I bet that stone face thing you've got going on is really good for facing officers."

Kel snorts. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"All right, here we are. Kitten central." Daine unlocks the vet office and ushers Kel inside. "Put him down on the table so I can take a look, please."

Untangling the kitten from the sweater is a job and a half. Getting him to cooperate is impossible. He doesn't take well to an inspection, and spits at Daine repeatedly.

"We'll put him in a cage of his own for now, until Onua checks him for diseases, but he looks fine to me. Very skinny, but old enough to survive."

Kel nods. Her expression is smooth, but Daine's known her for a while now, and to her, Kel looks...lost. Uncertain.

"Hey," she says softly, searching for the right words. She can't find them. "The army's treating you okay, right?"

"Sure," Kel says. "Um, I'm gonna go."

"Of course. Pop by any time, I'm always happy to see you." Daine locks the office door behind them. "When does your contract end?"

"A year," Kel says.

"Are you going to be around before then?"

"Probably not."

"See you in a year, then," Daine says, and Kel smiles.

_-_

"Sarrasri! There's someone here to see you," Rikash says. "Tall, tanned, doesn't seem to like me very much for some reason."

Almost no one likes Rikash, but Daine doesn't say that. Maura would be upset. "It can't be Numair, he's fair busy now that it's exam season, and besides, he would have called. Jon's still in Paris, and he couldn't tan to save his life. George doesn't come here without the littles, and then you'd be complaining about noisy sticky toddlers. I don't know any other tall people."

"It's a woman."

"Well, I guess I better go see her," Daine says. She gets up from the stockroom floor. "Take over for me here, I can't find where Onua put the bandages."

Kel's waiting for her at the front desk.

She is tanned, but it's a soldier's tan, ending a little above the elbow. She looks tired to the bone, and there's a thick scar on her arm, but when Daine calls her name and beams up at her, she smiles back.

"You're back," Daine says, and goes for the hug. Kel startles a little, but she hugs back.

"I'm back," she agrees.

"Just in time, too! I'm getting married next month, and now you can come! You haven't met Numair, I think, but you'll like him."

"Wow," Kel says, blinking. "That's great. I'd love to."

"But?"

"I want to talk, too, but I'm here for a dog," Kel says.

"All right, where is he?" Daine asks, propping her hands on her hips.

Kel laughs. "No, I want to adopt. There was a stray at the base, kind of the troop mascot, and I told myself that if I got out, I'd get my own dog. So. Here I am."

"Great!" Daine leads her to the dog cages. "Were you thinking of a puppy, or an older dog?"

Kel sets her jaw. "Show me the one that's been here longest."

_-_

Kel sends her friends a photo of her and Daine. A skinny old mutt sits between them, eyeing the camera as if he would like to chomp on it.

 _That is the meanest dog I've ever seen,_ Neal sends back. _Only you, Mindelan._

 _His name is Peachblossom_ , Kel texts back.


End file.
